A Priest…A Boy…A Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi YYxYxS Pharaoh Yami and Priest Seto are in love and Yugi was loved by the both of them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**A Priest...A Boy...A Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Prologue**

The great kingdom of Egypt was under attack from a rival nation. Young High Priest Seto ran through the palace gardens frantic. The attacks were almost to a close and the rival armies were beginning to draw back. _Please let him be alive,_ Seto thought as his blue eyes scan the grounds as he ran _we couldn't survive if he's dead... I can't survive without him._ Seto soon stopped in his tracks as his eyes finely spied what he was looking for. He ran towards the badly hurt young boy with tri-color hair. _Oh Ra,_ he thought as he kneeled next to him _Please let him be alive._ A weak moan came from the hurt boy. Seto gave a small smile and gently lifted the boy into his arms and ran back into the palace.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**A Priest...A Boy...A Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 1**

Seto walked through the village a couple weeks later. The kingdom was still slowly being put back together. As Seto walked he spied a man selling some slaves. Seto really didn't like the idea of keeping people as slaves, but he then spied a young slave boy and he was surprised. _He looks like a young version of Yami._ He thought. He saw one of the guards was about to buy the boy, but Seto ran up and handed the man more money. "I'll take him," he said. The man smiled and handed the boy to him. The boy looked fearfully up at him. Seto smiled. "It's okay," he said softly as he held the boy gently in his strong arms and started to walk back to the palace "I'm not going to hurt you." The boy looked into Seto's blue eyes with his violet. He was scared and yet excited at the same time. The man told him and the other slaves that one of them might be chosen by the Pharaoh as his personal slave. As the boy looked at Seto, he was beginning to wonder if HE was the Pharaoh. Seto was dressed in royal-like garb. "What's your name little one?" he asked the boy.

"Y-Yugi..." the boy stuttered.

Seto smile a bit. "Yugi huh?" Seto said "Well then Yugi, I'm Seto and..."

"You're my master, I know."

Seto laughed a little and smiled down at the boy called Yugi. "Not really." He said. He saw the confused look in Yugi's eyes. "Yes I did pay for you, but I don't believe in keeping slaves. I bought you mainly because you look like a good friend of mine, and I need someone to keep me company. You see my good friend is, how can I say it, "unavailable" to spend time with me and I do get lonely." Soon they entered the palace and into Seto's room. Seto set Yugi down on his feet. "I'm allowing you to have free run of the palace as long as you come back here before night fall. But first before I do that I'm going to show you around so you won't ever get lost, okay?" Yugi nodded, and Seto smiled. He started to head out the door with Yugi following close behind him.

* * *

Later that day, Seto soon gave Yugi free run of the palace, but he handed the little boy a scroll. "Remember the room we passed with the big beautiful doors?" Seto asked, Yugi nodded "I need you to take it there, then you may have free run of the palace." Yugi smiled as he walked out of the door and down the hall.

_Seto is a nice Pharaoh._ Yugi thought as he looked at the small scroll Seto gave him _I wonder what it says? To bad I can't read to well._ Yugi then came to the big beautiful doors. He had asked Seto what was behind them, and he just smiled and said, "You'll see." Yugi's body tingled with excitement. _Maybe this is what he meant?_ Yugi thought as he slowly opened the doors and peered inside. Yugi gasped in surprise to see the room was a beautiful bedroom, a little bit more beautiful then Seto's. What made Yugi more surprised was what he saw lying on the big bed nearby. It was a young man, and to Yugi's surprise the young man looked almost like him! The man was covered in bandages here and there. Most of them have crimson splotches on them, blood, Yugi figured out. The man's eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell slowly. Yugi stepped up slowly toward the man in the bed. _So this is the friend Seto told me I look like._ Yugi thought. Suddenly, to Yugi's surprise, the young man's eyes slowly and weakly started to open. Yugi was amazed that the young man's eyes were a reddish crimson color like the splotches of blood on the bandages.

Soon the young man slowly turned his head to look at him. A weak smile came across the man's face. "Hello there little one." the young man weakly spoke with a deep sounding voice. Yugi didn't know what to do. He looked at the scroll he held in his hands. The young man noticed it too and weakly asked, "Is that for me?"

_It must be._ Yugi thought _maybe he could read what a Pharaoh like Seto wrote._ Yugi walked up and place the scroll in the man's waiting hand.

The young man smiled again at him. "Thank you, little one." The young man opened it and started to read it. Yugi was disappointed that the man didn't read it out loud. After reading it, the man sighed and placed the scroll on the table nearby. Yugi then noticed there was a golden pyramid sitting on the table as well. The young man looked weakly at Yugi again with another smile. "So," he started "Your name is Yugi, huh?" Yugi didn't know what to say, he was kind of shy at the moment, and just nodded. The man smiled a small smile. "Shy aren't you."

Yugi once again didn't know what to say when Seto walked into the room. Yugi looked up and saw Seto was smiling at the young man. "I was wondering when you would awake, Yami." Seto said.

_So that is what his name is._ Yugi thought as he looked back at the young man.

The man, Yami, smiled weakly. "Nice to see you too, Seto." He said as Seto came over and gave him a gentle hug. Yugi blinked kind of confused.

Seto whispered in Yami's ear, "I was afraid I would lose you forever."

Yami smiled weakly, and noticed Yugi looking at them. "Not in front of the boy, Seto." Yami whispered back.

Seto stood up with a smile. "You always try to ruin my fun, Yami." Seto said with a wink "Or should I call you, your highness now?"

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "YOU'RE the Pharaoh?!!!!" Yugi almost shouted in surprise.

Yami and Seto chuckled at little. "Now I am." Yami replied "What did you think; Seto, my best friend and High Priest, was the Pharaoh?" Yugi just blushed in embarrassment. Yami smiled weakly and gently patted Yugi on the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**A Priest…A Boy…A Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 2**

May weeks past, Yami was soaking in the warm water of his private bathing room. After being bed ridden for that long made his body stiff like hell. He only had a couple of scars here and there on his chest from what was left of his now healed wounds. As he soaks, he hears the door open slowly behind him. "Who is there?" Yami commanded, but still didn't want to move too much from the nice bath. There was no reply but a sound of feet slowly walking towards him, and then he felt a kiss on the cheek. He looks to see Seto leaning over him with a smile. Yami sighed in relief. "It's just you, Seto," he said as he sighed in comfort as Seto massaged his aching shoulders. He drapes his arms around Seto's neck. "Thank you, Seto," he said softly, "you didn't know how much that was annoying me."

"Anything for you," Seto whispered in Yami's ear which caused Yami to smile.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked, "I haven't seen him since yesterday at dinner."

Seto shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "But he can't be far away and I know he will show himself once breakfast is served." Yami nodded slowly as Seto helped him out of the bath. Then they heard a young voice shout out. "That sounds like Yugi!" Seto said as Yami quickly started to get dress.

"Seto," Yami started, "please tell me you didn't show him were the room was when you got him."

Seto sighed. "I did, but we didn't go inside. I know it was too…"

Yami quickly finished getting dress and putting the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Come on, Seto," was all Yami said as he started to run out the door and down the hall as Seto followed behind.

- - -

Yugi was scared out of his mind. He had decided to check out one of the rooms Seto had showed him but never got to see the inside of. Now he was in a dark room and there were three white dragons with blue eyes in front of him, growling madly. And they were about to attack him. Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for the end until he heard Seto's voice command out, "Blue Eyes, stop!" Yugi opens his eyes when the three dragons had halted their attack and looked almost peaceful. Yugi then felt a pair of strong arms grab him and hold him tight. Yugi looked up at the concerned blue eyes of Seto and saw Yami standing near by. "You okay Yugi?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded slowly, still afraid out of his mind.

"Yugi," Yami started as he walked up to the two, "it's quite dangerous for a young one like you to be in here all by yourself without me or Seto in here with you. Duel Monsters are quite dangerous by themselves when they are not commanded by their masters."

"But we are glad you are okay," said Seto.

Suddenly a purple clad mage appeared and bowed towards Yami. Yugi looked fearfully at the mage. Yami noticed this and gives him a smile. "Its okay, Yugi," he said. "The Dark Magician is one of my most loyal Duel Monsters." He looked towards the mage. "Dark Magician," he started to the monster, "This is Yugi. If Yugi somehow comes in here with out one of us I want you to protect him and get him out of this room as fast as you can. Understand?" The mage nodded and Yami smiled.

Seto looked at the three dragons. "The same thing goes for you three." He said to them, "don't do something like this again." The dragons growled in apology and Seto gave a smile. "Now's that's better." Yugi was still a bit scared of what was happening. Seto notice this. "This was the reason I never let you in here to see this room." he said as Yugi nodded slowly again.

"Come on. I'm sure breakfast is ready." Yami said as he started to turn and leave the room. They all walked down the hall to breakfast. Yugi held onto Seto's hand tightly.

"Don't be afraid. As long as you don't go in there by yourself, they won't harm you."

"The Duel Monsters were just guarding the room. You were an intruder to them," added Yami.

"Oh..." Yugi said softly.

They soon reached the Dinning Room. "Good Morning Pharaoh, Priest Seto. I made a wonderful breakfast today," Mana said with a smile. "Morning Yugi," she said with a big smile, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Morning..." Yugi said softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, noticing his sudden change in attitude.

"Yugi just meet his first Shadow Monsters today, Mana, it wasn't a good thing." Yami said.

"Oh. You shouldn't go in that room. It's dangerous. Especially when you don't have a monster of your own or you don't really have a reason for being there. Just remember Little Yugi, too much curiosity can be a bad thing alright?"

"Y-yeah... right..."said Yugi quietly looking up at Mana nervously.

"Okay let's just put that aside." Yami said as took his seat "Let's just have breakfast." He looks over at Seto and Yugi with a smile. Seto took his seat next to the pharaoh. However Yugi stayed standing. "Yugi? Is something the matter?" Yami ask him gently. Yami waited kindly for answer.

"Yugi?" Seto started as well. Yugi didn't say anything. What could he say? How should he speak? How could he phrase his question without sounding disrespectful and untrusting not to mention ungrateful.

"Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked kindly again.

"Uh..." Yugi bit his lip.

"Go on, Yugi."

"Wh-where..?"

"What Yugi?"

"Wh-where d-do I... uh"

"Where do you what?"

"S-sit?" Yugi blushed. He was so embarrass.

Seto smiled. "Yugi, its right there were it always been." he said kindly pointing to another empty chair near by.

"Oh yeah..." his face was even redder then before. How could he forget that? Yami and Seto smiled at him. He sat down and tried to become one with the chair. Yami and Seto smiled again as they started with their breakfast. Yugi ate quietly and hesitantly. He wondered if a blush could be permanent he'd done that same thing many times in the last few weeks.

- - -

Soon breakfast was over and Yami slowly got up from the table. Yugi watched Yami silently. "I'll see you a bit later at the throne room, Seto." Yami spoke then he turn to look at Yugi "I hope you have a fun day today, Yugi."

"T-thank you." It was strange; at least it felt that way, to be so, so, casual with a living god. Yami smiled and headed off to the throne room. Yugi watched him silently, smiling he had to admit the pharaoh was very good eye candy. He then remembers Seto as he glace over the high priest. He remembers Seto had him first. They were both great eye candy, he just didn't know who he liked more.

Seto looks over at him. "Yugi, why don't you go and play?" he suggested "I have to join Yami in the throne room."

Yugi frowned slightly. "Alright," he had wanted to spend some time with the two of them. Seto smiles and left Yugi alone. Yugi watch him leave feeling a little dejected. He turned and walked out of the room, he didn't know what he wanted to do, and this was going to be a very long day...

- - -

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Yami sat on the throne. Even thought it only been couple of weeks, he still feels a bit uneasy sitting on the chair where his father had sat before. _What if I do something wrong?_ he kept thinking. That's when Seto came into the room with the other high priests. Yami took a deep, calming breath he was always nervous these days it seemed. Well considering he only been pharaoh for a couple of weeks after his wounds healed.

"My Pharaoh," he heard Seto spoke slowly "Are you ready for us to begin?"

"Yes, yes..." 'I think so,' he added silently.

Seto nodded. "Don't worry love," Seto whispered to him "I'll be right here to help out." He then turns to the others. "Okay," he started in a commanding voice "Time to open the royal court!" Yami was holding his breath, he was nervous even with Seto's reassurances.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi was walking around the palace, bored. He started to hum out of boredom. He had no idea what to do all by himself. He stopped by the throne room door he could hear the voices inside; court had already started for the day. At that same time, deep within the throne room, Yami place his hand to his forehead. He had started to sweat slightly. Seto was the only one to notice this as he looked over at his love worriedly. "My Pharaoh..." he started "are you okay?" He looked at Seto, his eyes were slightly glazed, his face flushed, his pupils dilated and he was hyperventilating slightly. Seto looked worried and now scared as he came nearer. "Love..." he spoke softy, still very worried.

He gulped quietly as if to keep something down he licked his lips several times. "...S-Seto... I-I don't... feel well..." He clapped a hand to his mouth.

Seto quickly looked towards the other priests. "Let's stop for today." he said, still worried for Yami "The Pharaoh is not feeling well today." He then turns his full attention on his love. Yami could feel the bile rising in his throat his breathing got faster and he was starting to look a little green. As the other priests left, Seto gently lifted Yami into his arms. "Easy Love," he said gently "let's get you back to bed and then I'll fetch one of the healers to take a look at you."

"O-ok..." Just as Seto started out of the throne room he saw Yugi standing near by.

Yugi hurried to Seto's side. "What happened?"

Seto looked down at him a bit sadly. "Yami's not feeling well, Yugi." he said as he started to carried Yami back to his bed chambers with Yugi fallowing worriedly behind him. The Pharaoh was looking paler and paler, his breathing heavier and heavier. "Easy love, we're almost there." Seto said. He looks towards Yugi. "Yugi can you do me a favor and go fetch one of the healers?"

"Of course," said Yugi quietly, turning he raced off to find a healer. Seto watched for a while then continued his way to Yami's bed chambers.

"I-I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning..."Yami said weakly.

"Shh... It's okay," Seto said gently "nether of us knew." He then arrived at Yami's bed chamber and slowly and gently laid his love on his bed. Yami squirmed he couldn't seem to get comfortable. Seto sat gently next to him, running his fingers through his hair, still very worried. At that moment Yugi came with a healer behind him.

"What happened? He was fine at breakfast." Yugi told Seto quietly so as not to disturb the healer's work or Yami.

"I don't really know." Seto spoke quietly back "And this worries me."

"And I as well..." the healer added.

"What is it?" Seto asked, still worried.

The healer looked towards him. "The Pharaoh is very ill." She spoke "I don't really know how but…" Seto knew what she was going to stay.

"I see…" Seto said.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**A Priest…A Boy…A Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 3**

It was until later that night, and Yugi couldn't sleep. He slowly got out of from his bed and quietly head down the hall to Yami's bed chamber. He quietly pokes his head in to see Seto still by the very ill young pharaoh's bedside, very worried. "Seto…?" Yugi started as he finally decided to fully enter the room, not wanted to wake up Yami; even thought the young pharaoh was shacking and sweating badly in his sleep.

The blue eyed priest looked at him. "Yugi?" he spoke quietly as he came up to him "What are you doing up at this late at night?"

"Well…" Yugi started shyly as he slowly glance at Yami's form "I was worried about him…"

Seto smiled solemnly. "I know, Yugi," he spoke as Yugi watch him run his fingers through the young pharaoh's hair "So am I…"

"Is he…going to be okay?" Yugi asked worried as he looked down at the young pharaoh.

"I hope so." said Seto. He looks back at Yugi. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm too worried." He said "Can I stay?"

Seto smiled softly. "Okay, if you want to Yugi." He said. Yugi smiled softly back and found a spot on the other side of Yami.

- - -

The next morning; Seto had stayed up the whole night with his sick love. Yugi had fallen asleep sometime during the night. At that moment where was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." he replied.

One of the younger high priests, one called Mahaado; a childhood friend of Yami's, poke his head into the room. "How is he going, Seto?" Seto could tell he was very worried as well.

"Still not so good." Seto replied as Mahaado quietly made his way inside of the room "I'm getting very worried about him."

Mahaado nodded in agreement. "So is everyone in the whole court." He said. Then he looked like he remembered something. "Oh, your father is calling a meeting of all us high priests to the throne room."

Seto looked a bit shock a first. "Probably want to discuss of what to do with Yami as sick as he is." He finally said; Mahaado nods. Seto sighed. "Very well, tell my father that I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay Seto." said Mahaado and quietly left the room.

Seto then came over to Yugi and gently shook his shoulder. "Yugi… Yugi wake up." He said gently to him.

Yugi then groggily awoke. "S-Seto…?" he said with a yawn "What's going on…?"

"Yugi," Seto started "I have to go to a meeting with the other high priests. Can you stay here with Yami while I'm gone? Just in cause he wakes up, he would like the company."

"Okay." Yugi said with a nod.

Seto smiled. "Thank you, Yugi," he said as he starts to leave "I hope I won't be gone long." With that Seto left the room.

At that moment, Yugi heard a weak moan and a very weak baritone voice; "S-Seto…?"

Yugi instantly went to Yami's side. "Seto will be back as soon as he can," Yugi explained gently to the crimson eyed pharaoh "he just went to a meeting."

Dull crimson eyes looked towards him. "Y-Yugi…?" Yugi nodded with a smile.

"How do you feel Pharaoh?" Yugi asked gently "Do you need anything?" Yami weakly shook his head. Yugi smiled softly at him. "Okay, but don't hastate to ask me for anything."

- - -

Meanwhile, Seto finally arrived at the throne room where his father, Mahaado, and the other high priests were waiting for him. "Up all night with him, I presume?" spoke his father as he entered.

"You can tell, huh." Seto replied.

"Seto, we know you are worried about him. We all are." said another high priest.

"Okay, to the matter at hand." Seto's father began "We got to find a way to get the Pharaoh out of here."

Seto looked shocked. "What do you mean by that, father?" he had started.

"Seto, you know as well as us, if our enemies find out that our pharaoh is gravely ill, they will waste no time striking and easy killing him and take over Egypt." His father said "This is just until the Pharaoh gets better."

"Wait," the high priestess spoke "My Millennium Necklace tells me someone is listening in to our meeting."

Mahaado's ring glowed and pointed towards the door to the throne room. "My ring is telling me the same thing as well." He said as he went to the door and starts to open it.

Then suddenly three teens fell through the opening. "Joey. Tristan. Tèa." Seto started in shock as he stares at the three teens "What are you three doing listening in on our meeting?"

"Hey we were worried." The blond, named Joey said as he and the other two teens stood up.

"Yeah," spoke the other boy, Tristan "Yami has been our friend since we were kids."

"That doesn't give you the right to listen in on this meeting." said Seto's father "This was a private meeting with the other high priests."

"But you guys just can't send Yami away…" the girl named Tèa said.

Seto came up to the three. "It's only temporally until he gets better." He reassures them "Our country and him are not safe with him being this ill."

"We understand that…" Joey started "So…where is he going then?"

"We haven't decided on that." Seto said.

"He should go to Alexandria." said Mahaado "Don't you have family there, Joey?"

Joey looked shocked. "Yeah, my mom and my little sister…" he said slowly.

"Then its settled." said Seto's father "the Pharaoh shall head to Alexandria. He will leave once things get prepared."

"Father…" Seto started "He can't go all by himself..."

"We know." Seto's father said "You are going with him, and so is your little friend Yugi and Joey."

"Me!" Joey said in shock "Why me!"

"Cause you know the way." said Mahaado "And you said it yourself that you would like to help out more."

"Joey is right." said Seto "Father, you know the both of us don't get along."

"All the more reason." Seto's father said "This will get you two to get along more."

Seto and Joey sighed. "Okay…" the two said together.

- - -

"Y-Yugi…"

Yugi was at Yami's side in a flash. "Yes Pharaoh? You need something?"

"W-Water… **_-cough-_**"

Yugi nodded. "Okay, I'll get you some."

Just as Yugi was about to leave is when Seto came in the room. "Where you going Yugi?" he asked.

"To get some water." said Yugi "He's thirsty."

"Okay, but don't take long." said Seto. Yugi headed out to fetch some water for Yami.

Seto walked into the room. "W-What do…y-you think it is…?" Yami spoke weakly.

Seto sighed as he sat next to Yami's bed side. "Don't really know my love." he said as he ran his fingers through Yami's hair "All the healers know that you are just very sick."

"I -really- don't feel well..." The bile was rising in his throat again, it tasted horrible.

Seto still gently ran his fingers through his hair again. "Shhh... I know..." he said softly and gently to him. That's when Yugi soon returned with a glass of water for Yami.

"I came back as quickly as I could Pharaoh... It looks like you really need it to..." Yugi handed the glass over to Yami. "Maybe you should take a bath also..."

"Maybe Yugi is right, love." Seto agreed as he helps Yami drink the water "It might help you feel better."

"Maybe..." said Yami he looked a little greener to tell the truth. Seto smiled and gently help him to his feet to help him get to his private bath.

Yugi ran ahead to get the bath started, "I'll draw the bath now." Yugi said over his shoulder.

Seto smiled. "Thank you for your help, Yugi." he said to him.

"Ok."

- - -

Meanwhile Joey still did not like the idea being stuck with Seto for the up coming trip. "I don't like him, why does he have to go?"

Tèa sighed. "You know Yami don't go anywhere with out him." she said "And Seto is worried about him as the rest of us."

"Why can't someone else though?"

"Joey, ya know how Yami's feels of not having Seto by his side." said Tristan.

"I know..."

That's when Mahaado came towards the teens. "There you three are." he said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tèa.

"Well... We kind of do." said Mahaado.

Their eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" they all asked.

"Well at first we thought of transporting the Pharaoh by the Nile, but..." Mahaado started "We found out that might not be a good idea. People well see the royal boat and our enemies will figure out faster that something is wrong with the Pharaoh."

"W-What's wrong with him?"

"Our healers quite don't know for sure." Mahaado said "The healers in Alexandria might know for sure and it will also be a safe haven for the Pharaoh to get better."

"So how do we get to Alexandria if we can't use the boat?" Joey asked a bit confused.

"We will be taking an unmarked cart." said Mahaado.

"How can an unmarked cart help when people can see the Pharaoh and Seto?" Tristan asked.

"One, we'll have the cart made with a cover top on it." said Mahaado "It will help keep the sun off and the Pharaoh cool since he's not so well."

"What about Seto?" ask Tèa.

"He, and you as well Joey, will be dress as commoners so it won't look to specious." Joey turned red at the mental picture that produced. Mahaado just smiled.

"Joey?" Tèa said with concern.

"I-It's nothing!" Joey said, turning even more red.

Tristan grinned and whispered to Tèa. "I think he likes the Priest..."

Tèa looked shock. "B-But... Yami and Seto are together..." she whispered back.

"I think he has a crush that's all..." he gave the girl a sly sideways glance.

"I see..."

"Tease material..."

"I'm going to see if the carpenters are done adding the cover top to the cart you will be taking." said Mahaado and left the three teens. Joey shivered.

- - -

Meanwhile, the bath was soon ready as Yugi stood near by as Seto gently help Yami into it. "I thought hot water would be best..." said Yugi. Seto smiled at Yugi.

"Is it ok Yami?" asked Seto.

"I-I don't know..." Yugi took a cold cloth and placed it on the pharaoh's forehead. Yami moans softly at this.

"Does that feel nice?" Yami nods weakly. Yugi smiled.

"Pharaoh! Seto! Where in the gods are you!" Mahaado voice could be heard outside.

Yugi dashed out into the hall. "They are in the pharaoh's private bath."

Mahaado sighed in relief. "That's good." he said "I was worried." He looked down at Yugi with a smile. "Are you excited about the trip?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The trip you, Seto, the Pharaoh, and Joey are making to Alexandria soon." said Mahaado a bit surprised.

"With the Pharaoh falling sick Seto must have forgotten to tell us about the trip..."

Mahaado smiled softly. "That's Seto for you." he said "He's always concern about his cousin."

"Yeah..."

Mahaado smiled softly. "Oh that's why I've came down here." he said "I need to speck to Seto about the trip."

"Ok."

"Will you get him for me, Yugi?" Mahaado asked him with a smile.

"Alright," Yugi went back into the room. "Seto, Mahaado wants to speak to you."

"Very well." said Seto "Can you stay here with Yami?"

"Sure." Seto smiles and left Yugi with Yami.

Seto came out to meet Mahaado. "You wanted to talk to me, Mahaado?" Seto asked him.

Mahaado nodded. "We're almost readily." he said.

"Oh." said Seto. Mahaado hands him some plain robes.

"You will need these." said Mahaado.

Seto looks a bit confused. "Why would I need these?" he asked.

"So you won't look too specious when the four of you leave." said Mahaado.

"Thank you."

Mahaado smiled. "I'll return when we are ready." he said as he turns to leave.

"Alright, see you then." Seto watched as Mahaado leaves the room. He soon heads back to Yami and Yugi. Yugi was massaging Yami's temples when Seto came in. "What happened?" Seto asked at bit worried.

"The pharaoh got a headache." Yugi replied.

"Oh I see." said Seto as he came fully in. Yugi notice what Seto had in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Something for me to wear when we leave." said Seto. He then just smiled. Yugi looked back at the now slumbering Pharaoh and smiled as well. "Well it looks like Yami feel asleep in the bath you made." Seto said with another smile.

"Yeah..."

"I think it's time we'll get him dried off and back into bed until Mahaado comes back." Seto said as he gently lifts the sleeping Yami in his arms. Yugi nodded, picked up a towel and followed.

- - -

Just as they finished drying Yami off and chancing him into something better is when there was a nock on Yami's bed chamber's door. Yugi looked over at the door. "Who's is it?"

"It's me, Mahaado."

"Come in then."

"Its time." said Mahaado once he entered the room.

"Ok," said Seto. He slowly put on the pain robes Mahaado had given him. Once he was done he slowly turns to the sleeping Yami and gently lifts him into his arms. "Come on Yugi." he said to him "Let's go."

"Alright." said Yugi quietly. Seto and Yugi fallow Mahaado out of the room.

- - -

They soon arrived out side in the court yard were a covered horse drawn cart awaited for them. Joey, Tristan, Tèa, and the other high priests were also there. Yugi climbed into the cart and helped settle the Pharaoh. Inside the cart it held stuff to help keep the sick Pharaoh comfortable during the trip, as well as food and drink for Yugi, Seto, and Joey as well. "Yugi," Seto started "I want you to say back here and make sure Yami's okay during the trip, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Ok."

"And do hesitate to call me if you need anything." Seto added.

"Right."

"I'll be up front with Joey if you need me." said Seto.

"OK." Seto smiles as he closed the flap.

"Have a save trip you four." said Seto's father as Joey and Seto got ready.

"Don't worry we will father," said Seto.

"Please, take care of him okay?" said Tèa "We can't lose him."

Yugi popped his head out of the cart. "We'll take as best care of him as we can, don't worry Tèa!" Tèa smiled softly. Yugi quickly pulled his head back into the cart.

Seto sighed. "Okay Joey," he finally said "Let's get going. It's going to be a three day journey to get Alexandria."

"And it's going to be a long three days, right?" asked Joey out of curiosity.

Seto nods. "Yes." he said "One we are going by cart, and second we will have to make stops during the night to rest and take care of Yami as well."

"Yeah, that and the fact that you and I can't seem to get along too well..." Joey added.

"That I agree with you with." said Seto with a sigh as he started to climb to the front of cart. Joey climbed in the back to help Yugi take care of the Pharaoh.

Yugi looked up at the blond a bit confused. "Joey... what are you doing in here?" he asked.

Joey blinked. "I figured that the trip would go faster if I was out of Seto's way."

"But Joey..." Yugi started "Seto told me you will be up front with him. And besides I don't think there is room for all three of us in here."

Joey blinked in confusion. "I thought he would want me to help you and stay out of his way... Oh I see how it is... You want the Pharaoh to your self; Ok I'll go sit in front." Yugi blinks his violet eyes in confusion as he watch Joey disappeared.

"Why were you in the back?" asked Seto when the blond sat next to him.

"I thought ya wanted me out of ya way..." Joey started.

Seto sighed. "Mahaado wanted you to be up front cause you know the way to get there safer." Seto sighed again. "Okay let's get going before we run out of good sunlight to travel with." he said as he started the rains on the horse that pulled the cart.

"OK,"

Everyone wave good bye to them as they headed off. "I hope the Pharaoh will be okay." said Mana.

"So do I." said Mahaado as they watched until they couldn't see the cart no more.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**A Priest…A Boy…A Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 4**

It seemed that the party of five had been on the road for ten minutes when Seto and Joey started bickering. "I SAID ya going the wrong way!" Joey shouted "It's that way!"

"You didn't SAY it was THAT way! YOU said it was THIS way!" Seto hollered.

"Don't ya be putting words into my mouth! I know where we are going!" Joey shouted back.

- - -

In the back of the cart the Pharaoh was shifting uneasily in his sleep. His eyelids started twitching; his body temperature was was going higher and higher. Yugi was worried; the cart's cover wasn't helping at all it seemed. Yugi started to look around for something to cool Yami down. One blurry, glazed crimson eye opened slightly. "Y-Yugi...?" a very weak baritone voice spoke. Yugi looked over but before he could ask what was wrong the pharaoh rolled away from him and began throwing up, he threw up so much that the contents began to have a tint of pink, almost red-the crimson red of blood.

Yugi looked shock. "P-Pharaoh...!" he shouted scared, his shout was heard by Seto and Joey.

By the time Seto and Joey were able to stop the cart and scramble into the back, the pharaoh was having a lot of trouble breathing. "Love...?" Seto said worriedly as he gently pulled Yami into his embrace.

"Oh man..." Joey voice worriedly "What we going to do...?"

At this point Yugi was glaring at the two of them. "Get out! GET OUT! IT IS OBVIOUS TO ME THAT HE IS WORSENING! GET BACK IN FRONT AND GET THIS RA-DAMNED CART MOVING!" Yugi all but yelled at the two of them. "The less time you spend back here the better! The more time we spend in one spot the worse he will become!"

Seto sighed sadly, but he knew Yugi was right. He ran his fingers through Yami's hair once last time before gently placing him back down and started to get up front. "Come on, Joey." he said.

"And speed this Ra-be-damned cart up! The less time we spend on the road the better!"

Joey looked at Seto "Could Yuge be related to the pharaoh? He's acting like it..." Seto didn't say anything as he started the horse again. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?" Joey asked the put out High Priest.

"Mutt..." Seto said with a sigh once they started off again "I'm Yami's cousin, so I know for a fact, Yami's an only child. Also remember I rescue Yugi from those slave masters."

"Then how do you explain the hair?" Joey asked ignoring the dog comment for the moment.

"That I don't know." said Seto "I was surprised my self when I found him."

"Could The Pharaoh have had a lost twin?"

"AGAIN..." Seto started "Yami is my cousin and I'm older then him, I would had remember him having a twin."

"It was just a thought..."

Hours or so later, Seto notice the sun was about to go down. He sighed. "Ra dang it..." he said "The sun is setting. We got to find a spot to settle in for night. We can't go anywhere in the dark." Joey looked around and spots a near by oasis.

Yugi stuck his head out from beneath the cover of the cart. "We ARE NOT stopping! We lost valuable time because you stopped the cart earlier!" With that said Yugi threw a ball of light in front of the cart. "Keep going."

Joey and Seto looked at each other confused and a bit shock and surprised. "Did ya see what Yuge just did?" Joey started "Or was I seeing things?"

"You're not seeing things." said Seto, still a bit confused.

"Why are we still stopped?" Yugi called from inside the cart.

The two sweat drop. Seto sighed. "Alright, Yugi," he said finally "we'll not stop." He starts the horse again, still confused on what Yugi had just did to light their path.

- -

Inside the cart Yugi was muttering to himself. "I swear they are idiots, stupefied over a singe ball of light magic. Now that I know they aren't coming in here I can help the Pharaoh better." When Yugi finished speaking he leaned over the Pharaoh and began to access what the problem was. Yugi couldn't explain it, but since he came to palace by Seto he had been slowly gotten greatly fond of the crimson eyed King of Egypt, who right now at that moment need great care as his fever keep rising. Yugi shook his head, thinking like this would not help the other get better. He didn't know the Pharaoh could hear him. "I have not always lived here... my skin should've been a dead give away..."

"Y-Yugi...?"

"Yes Pharaoh?"

Very sickly crimson eyes looked into his. "W-What...d-did you...m-mean by...t-that...?"

Yugi's eyes widen. "Now is not the time, Pharaoh..."

"Y-Yugi...a-as p-pharaoh...I-I wish...t-to know..."

Yugi sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. I come from a land in the fare East. Like your family is strong in Shadow magic, my family is strong in Light magic... I am the strongest in Light Magic as you are the strongest in Shadow magic. Somehow I was stranded here and not an hour later Seto found me..."

Very weak, sickly crimson eyes looked at him a bit shock, surprised, and still confused. "L-Light magic...?"

Yugi nodded. "We lost some valuable time earlier in the day so I am illuminating our path tonight so that we don't lose anymore." Yugi demonstrated by summoning a ball of light not unlike the one that was lighting Seto and Joey's way. "I am the prince of my people as well... like you are the Pharaoh..."

"H-How... W-Why are you...h-here...?" Yami spoke very softly, his voice now barely over a whisper as he was getting even more weaker then before as his mysterious sickness got even worse.

Yugi placed the ball of light on the Pharaoh's chest and pushed it inside. "I think I am here to help you for some reason, my people believe that there are never accidents... My light should ease the sickness for a while. You must trust that I would never hurt you though; or else your body will not accept it. Now sleep Pharaoh, you shall feel better in the morning..." Weak crimson eyes looked weakly into Yugi's for a bit before they closed weakly. Yugi smiled softly as the Pharaoh slept then settled down next to him to get some sleep as well. "Sweet dreams Pharaoh..."

- - -

It wasn't long until the sun rises again. Seto had stayed up all night fallowing the mysterious ball of light Yugi had made for them, while Joey had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Seto sighed irritated at first then started to remember something he had asked Priestess Isis once long before they had left on their trip.

-FLASH BACK-

"Isis," Seto started when he entered her chamber "Can I talk to you?"

"Certainly, Seto. What is it you need?" asked the Priestess quietly.

Seto bite his lip for a second. "I... Can you..." he started "Look into Yami and mine's future? Will we still be a couple?"

Isis looked a bit surprised and shock. "Why Seto?" she started "Why do you want to know? Are you having doubts?"

Seto looks away a bit. "Sadly, yes." he said.

"Well... How far do you wish to look?"

"The near future I guess..." Seto said "Just to put my thoughts at ease..."

"You will start to have feelings for another..."

Seto looked shock. "W-What? What about Yami...?" he asked, now worriedly.

"Do not worry about your dear cousin, he shall not be hurt by it, in fact, he will fall for another as well..."

"I see..." Seto said "Thank you, Isis."

"You're welcome Seto."

-END FLASHBACK-

Seto sighed as he looked down at Joey who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. Joey was snoring gently, although Seto would call it more of a purr then a snore. He smiled softly to himself. Inside the cart Yugi was awake and checking the Pharaoh's condition. The magic he had used on Yami had slowed the sickness quite a bit. "He is looking a little better this morning..." Yugi began preparing some food for the party.

A little bit later, the flap open and Joey sleepily poke his head in. "Mornin Yuge, how the Pharaoh doing?" he asked with a yawn.

"He's doing better, I would not wake him though, he needs his sleep. Here's yours and Seto's breakfast."

"Thanks Yuge." said Joey.

"How long is it until we get to Alexandria?" Yugi asked.

"Two more days still." said Joey "It's pretty far."

"I should probably do what I did last night again then... Wake up Pharaoh; you need to eat for the medicine to help as well..."

"Yuge... I'd been meaning to ask ya..." Joey started "How just how DID ya did that last night anyways?"

"Some things are better left in the past." Joey was still confused. "Just give Seto his breakfast…"

"Okay..." said Joey as he disappeared.

"Wake up Pharaoh... you need to eat..." Yami was still in a deep sleep. Yugi pulled out enough light to wake him. However it was not enough to let him get worse.

Crimson eyes slowly started to open. "Y-Yugi...?"

"I have your breakfast..." Yugi held the food in front of the Pharaoh. "After you eat, I will put you back to sleep if you so wish." Weak crimson eyes looked at the food weakly. "Are you hungry?" Yami weakly shock his head no. "Alright... But you will have to eat later... Do you want to sleep some more?" Yami nodded weakly. "Alright..." Yugi was unaware of Seto's eyes watching him as he placed the small ball of light back into the pharaoh's chest.

"What did you just did, Yugi?" Seto asked as Yami fell back asleep.

Yugi turned abruptly and saw Seto's face through the lifted flap. Yugi decided to play innocent. "What do you mean Seto? Do what?"

"You just push something shining into Yami's chest."

Yuugi blinked and then grow fearful. "I will explain when we get to Alexandria..."

"No Yugi, I would LIKE an expiration now." said Seto as he stop the horse "And I'm not moving this cart until you do."

Yugi glared. "Would you believe me if I said that light was helping him?"

"Maybe... Maybe not." said Seto "I'm a priest with Shadow Magic."

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh and pulled that bit of light out again. "Pharaoh, you need to help me explain something to your overzealous cousin... wake up please..." Yugi's tone was apologetic.

It took awhile but Yami finally awoken. "Y-Yugi..."

"I am sorry for waking you..."

Very weak crimson eyes looked and saw Seto. "S-Seto...?"

Yugi looked back at Seto. "We need to tell him Pharaoh, he knows, what I can do..." Yugi took a deep breath and began to tell Seto who exactly he was.

Seto still a bit unconvince. "Is that really true, Love?" he asked Yami. Yami nods sleepily.

Yugi looked back at Yami. "Would you like to rest some more or are you hungry?" Seto just watch for a bit but then decided to move the horse again. He trust his love's judgment. Yugi watched smiling.

"Y-Yugi..."

Yugi looked at Yami. "Yes?"

"I-I think...I-I'm hungry...n-now..."

"Alright." Yugi brought the food to his side and began to feed Yami. It was something that would go easy on Yami too. After a while Yami held up his hand. "You don't want any more?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. "Then what?" Yugi asked.

"M-may I s-sleep some more?" Yugi smiles and nods. Yugi yook the small ball of light and placed it back into the Pharaoh's chest.

- - -

Joey looked at Seto as he placed the flap back down. "What?" Seto asked.

"What's wrong? You seemed antsy. Is something wrong with the Pharaoh?"

"Nothing is wrong." said Seto "Yugi is taking very good care of him."

"You seemed really mad though... what made you so angry?"

"I'm fine, Joey."

"You don't seem fine, but I'll drop it because obviously you don't want to talk about it..."

Seto sighed. "If you WISH to know..." he started "I'm mad at what I had Isis once..."

"Oh, I see... Ya scared cause of how Yuge and the pharaoh are getting so close."

"Yeah, I am."

"Ya afraid that Yuge will take him away from ya."

"Not really she told me that we wouldn't have to worry about the other."

"What ya talking about?"

"What Isis told me."

"Oh... So what did she tell ya?"

"I asked about the future I would have with Yami and she said that I would fall for another and not to worry about Yami because he would fall for someone as well."

"Oh... So... Whose the lucky guy...?"

Seto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The one that's ya are falling in love with..."

Seto's eyes widened. "I..." He couldn't seem to find words for it so he just pulled Joey into a kiss. Joey's eyes widen in shock. A minute later Joey gave into the kiss.

_What dose this feel so right...?_ Joey thought during this kiss. Seto pulled back when breathing became necessary. "D-Did ya really meant that Seto...?" Joey asked as he took his breath. Seto just kissed him again in answer. _Ya know._ Joey thought _I'm being to like this._

_This feels right..._ thought Seto deepening the kiss. The two didn't know that Yugi had peck in behind the flap to see what was going on.

_Take care of my friend Seto..._ Yugi thought going back to tending the Pharaoh.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**A Priest…A Boy…A Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't long until night fell again. "Yugi..." Seto started "Do you want us to go on still?"

"I think we've made it far enough that we all can rest for a while... I'm going to wake him to see what he thinks" said Yugi quietly. He pulled the ball of light out of the Pharaoh again.

It took awhile until crimson eyes open a bit. "Y-Yugi...?"

"We are thinking about resting here for the night, Pharaoh or do you want to keep going?"

"Y-You...g-guys...m-must...b-be tired..."

"We all are... so, should we keep going?" Yami weakly shock his head. "Alright, would you like some dinner?" Yami weakly shock his head again. "Ok," the light was placed gently back into the Pharaoh's chest.

"Well Yuge?"

"He thinks we should rest."

"Then we will." said Seto as he pulled the cart towards a near by oasis. Yugi and Joey nod.

Yugi looked at the slumbering Pharaoh and sighed. "This is going to hurt him..." Yugi nibbled on his thumb nail softly. "But, I think he'll be ok..."

While Seto tied up the horse, Joey was starting a fire. Joey was whistling a tune as he stacked the wood and lit the pile. Seto just smiled at this as he watched from near by. Joey growled, as the wood didn't want to light. Seto came over. "Is something wrong, Joey?" he asked.

"The wood won't light!"

"Had you tried blowing on the flame?" Seto said "I hear it works."

"The wood won't catch that's the problem."

"Is the wood dry?"

"Yes, then... what am I doing wrong?" This sadly stumped Seto.

Yugi climbed out of the back of the cart and walked to them. "What's going on?"

"We're having trouble betting a fire started." said Seto.

"Oh," that being said Yugi knelt next to Seto and held out a hand, a small blue/royal purple flame leapt to life and Yugi placed it under the pile. Joey and Seto looked amazed by it. Seto and Joey stared at Yugi after looking at the fire for a minute, their mouths agape to the max.

They looked at each other, _How can Yugi do all this stuff?_ the only thought going through their minds.

They looked back at Yugi when they heard him call from the back of the cart: "Come wake me when dinner is ready."

- - -

It wasn't long until Joey poked his head into the cart. "Yo, Yuge," he started "Dinner's ready."

"OK, let me wake the Pharaoh and we'll be right out." Yugi turned away from Joey and to Yami; taking a small amount of light out of the other's chest he nudged the other awake. "Time for dinner Pharaoh."

It wasn't long until weak crimson eyes slowly open. "Y-Yugi...?"

"Dinner is ready; I think you need some fresh air..."

Sickly crimson eyes looked at him. "O-Okay... I-If you want...me too..."

Yugi helped the Pharaoh to sit where the cart was opened to the air. "I'll bring dinner over, alright?" Yami nodded weakly. Seto just smiled to see his love able to sit there. Yugi walked over to the fire. "I need the Pharaoh's portion."

"Here Yuge." said Joey as he gave Yugi it.

"Thank you." Yugi walked back to the Pharaoh's side and began to help him eat. Seto smiled softly at this scene as he and Joey started to eat theirs. The Pharaoh seemed dazed almost as he finished eating. Seto looked a bit worried, but knew Yugi can help his pharaoh. Yugi quickly helped the Pharaoh back into the cart and lay him down and then he placed the light magic back inside his chest. Yugi walked over to Seto and Joey. "I don't think we can rest here, the illness is starting to overpower what I've done..."

"I guess you are right." said Seto as he started to garter up the stuff "Come on Joey, put out that fire and let's get going."

"But Seto..." Joey started confused.

"You heard what Yugi said, Joey." said Seto. Seto then looked over at Yugi. "I will need that light of yours again." he said to Yugi with a smile.

Yugi nodded smiling. He handed a ball of light to Seto. "Sorry Joey, but the sooner we get there the sooner we can rest easy."

"Okay..." said Joey and went to the lake that was in the middle of it and took some water so he can put out the fire. Yugi made sure they had enough water before they left what would have been their campsite. It wasn't long until they were on the road again.

- - -

The next morning they stopped briefly for breakfast. As soon as the food was cooked they headed off again and ate as they went. A couple of hours later a long awaited sight of the harbor city of Alexandria. "Few..." Joey said in relief "We made it."

"Yugi," Seto called out "We are nearing the city."

"Thank Ra!" Yugi said looking out of the cart to look at the developing skyline. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes..."

Seto nodded as he turns towards Joey. "Joey where do your mother and sister live anyways?" he asked.

"They live towards the middle of the city." Joey said "Mom owns an inn."

"That's good news." Yugi smiled and then frowned. "I don't think we should wake the Pharaoh, he might get worse..."

Seto nods. "I agree." he said "Once we get to Joey's mother's, then we'll find a healer in town that could help the Pharaoh better."

Yugi nodded. "Tell me when we get there." Seto nods again.

- - -

Soon they near the said inn. Joey got out of cart and went to the door to knock as Seto stayed in the cart. "Welcome to the Kaiser Inn, how can I help you?" asked the silver eyed brunet who opened the door.

"Sis, it's me!" said Joey, as he remove the hood of the robe he was wearing.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" asked Shizuka quietly.

"Well..." Joey started "Sorry if I didn't write ya sayin I was comin but no one should know..." He motion to where Seto was waiting with the cart.

"What's going on?" she asked again. Soon another woman appeared in the door way. Shizuka looked over. "Mother, Joey's back."

"Hey, mom." Joey said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you Joseph." She saw Yugi climb out of the cart. "Who are your friends?"

Seto gently remove his hood. "Mrs. Wheeler..." he started slowly "We are here for something very important."

Joey's mother gasped. "Priest Seto, is there a problem?"

"The Pharaoh is very ill, mom." whispered Joey into her ear.

"How ill?" she asked she had gone pale at the news. She watched in shock when Yugi help Yami into Seto's waiting arms. His eyes were open but there was almost no spark of life within then they were so dull. His breathing was very weak as well. "Shizuka, call for the best healers in the city, NOW!" said Mrs. Wheeler urgently, yet almost silently. Shizuka looked shocked then nods and races off to get them. "Come," she spoke softly "get him inside."

"Sure, mom." said Joey.

"You can have the penthouse, you'll need the space."

"We thank you for this." said Seto as he and Yugi past her while he carried Yami gently in his arms.

Yugi raced to stay at Seto's side and saw something he never wanted to see. "My light! It's not doing anything for him any more!"

Seto glance at him and smiled softly at him. "Don't worry," he said to him "you did what you can. We just hope the healers here and fix what ever is wrong." Yugi was looking rather pale now, there was something wrong, though what it was he could not fathom. Seto notice this. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" he asked, a bit worried. _I'd hope he didn't caught what ever Yami has._

"Yes something is wrong; I don't know what though..." Joey soon brought them to the room where his mom said they could use. Seto at that time gently laid Yami down on one of the beds.

Yugi sat next to the sleeping Pharaoh. _I think I know what's troubling me, I'm one of the best Light Healers and this illness beat my healing light so fast? How? It doesn't seem right somehow..._ At that moment Joey's sister soon came back with the best healers in town. Yugi moved so they could get at the Pharaoh.

"It's good you three brought his highness here." one healer soon spoke.

"I was one of the best healers at home." said Yugi quietly. "I did what I could to slow whatever this illness is down..."

Another healer turns and looked at him. "You're a Light Healer, aren't you?" she spoke with a smile. Yugi nodded. "I knew it." she spoke "Just by looking at you I knew you were one of them. Your kind is not well known over here. But very few around here know about your kind. Only us very few Shadow Healers know of your kind."

"Shadow Healers?" spoke Joey a bit confused.

"I had heard of you." spoke Seto "From my father."

"I am honored that you know of us." said Yugi quietly, smiling.

The healer smiled back at him. "So..." Joey started "You know what's wrong with him?"

"We do." another healer spoke "I'm glad you three brought him as fast you did. Another day or so or his highness would had died."

Yugi's eyes widened. "I knew something had gone wrong! There is only one thing that can fight a Light Healer's healing magic."

"What ya talking about Yuge?" Joey asked confused.

"The little one is specking of the Pharaoh's Shadow Magic." the first healer spoke.

Yugi looked at the healers. "Should I leave my Healing Orb in his chest or will that kinder yours?"

"Leave it in for now." the female healer spoke kindly to him.

"All right," said Yugi before turning to Joey. "Light magic in a shadow mage is like you or I getting sick, our bodies fight this foreign substance in ours with everything it has. In this case, the Pharaoh's shadow magic, was trying to destroy my Healing Orb this unfortunately would have killed him. If it had succeeded that is."

"That and also his highness Shadow Magic levels were dangerously high to begin with." the third healer spoke.

Yugi turned. "What do you mean 'Dangerously high'?"

"Yea, I though Yuge's magic was causing Yami to get worse?" Joey started slowly, still confused.

Yugi turned to Joey. "How dare you!"

"Yuge! I didn't mean it like that!" said Joey in shock "I was just saying what ya told me!"

The first healer cleared his through before an argument would start. "No that wasn't the problem." he spoke "The regular palace healers couldn't heal him cause they were not Shadow Healers."

"It was the Pharaoh's dangerously high Shadow Magic levels that are causing this problem." the female healer spoke "That's why the palace healers couldn't heal him."

"Why are they so high anyway?" Yugi asked.

"The problem started cause something made the pharaoh sick..." the head healer started "And what ever had gotten him sick, his Shadow Powers tired to destroy what it was in stead of the Pharaoh's immune system doing the job."

"I still don't see..."

"So..." Seto said "Instead of Yami's immune system trying to stop what ever that made him sick, his Shadow Magic tried. And since it was his Shadow Magic..."

"Shadow Magic cannot do healing like Light Magic can." said the female healer.

"His Shadow Magic only escalated the problem?" Yugi asked.

The female healer smiled at him. "That's correct, little one." she spoke.

"But why did his Shadow Magic try to...?"

"We're not very sure on that yet." said the third healer.

"OK," said Yugi quietly.

"So ya can help him?" Joey asked.

"Yes." the head healer spoke "His Shadow Magic levels need to get back to normal."

"If we don't the Pharaoh will not get better, and die." the female healer spoke.

"But what can make them go back?" asked Yugi looking a little frightful.

"There's a special medicine made from special herds that will lower the Shadow Magic levels." said the head healer.

"I'm glad," said Yugi. The Pharaoh's breathing grew fainter and weaker.

"We must hurry every one." the head healer spoke.

His eyes opened. "...Y-Yugi..."

Yugi came to him. "I'm here, Pharaoh." he said. Dull crimson eyes slowly look into his.

"H-help me…"

Yugi sighed. "I did all I could, Pharaoh..." he said slowly "These healers here are going to help you."

"O-onl-ly y-you can r-really h-help me..."

"Sadly, you three will need to wait out side." the head healer suddenly spoke "We need all the constration we can have so we can work on the medicine."

"N-no... Y-Yugi s-stays..." the Pharaoh struggled to say.

"But my Pharaoh..." the head healer started.

"Let the boy stay," the female healer spoke with a smile "I'm sure he won't get in our way."

"Besides," Yugi stated quietly, "Only a Light Healer can take out the Light Orb. I promise not to get in the way."

"Okay..." the head healer spoke "If his highness commands it."

Yugi saw the Pharaoh start a weak smirk. "None of that you." Dull crimson eyes looked towards him. Yugi shook his finger at him.

"Come, let's get to work." Yugi watch as the healers went to another part of the room. He watched as they took out what looks to be a mixing boll. They started to open a bag and started to put different types of pants into it. Yugi sat next to the pharaoh's head and the pharaoh shifted slightly so that his head was in the little Light Healer's lap. Yugi absentmindedly started to stoke Yami's hair as he watched the healers work. One of the healers noticed, but didn't say anything.

- - -

Soon the healers were done what they were doing. The female healer turns towards them. "It's done but it needs to be given in small amounts every couple of hours mix with a cup of water." she spoke with a smile.

Yugi looked up. "I can do that."

She smiled at him. "The after the first one is given you need to remove your light orb or our medicine won't work." she explain to him.

"I can do that."

She rubbed the top of his head. "I know you can, little one." she said.

Yugi giggled. "When do I need to give him the first dose?"

"In two hours." she said "It will take that long for it to be ready for use."

"Ok,"

- - -

During the two hours they were waiting Yami felt a path being forged in his mind. _W-What in Ra...?_

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

Crimson eyes widen in confusion as Yami weakly looked into Yugi's eyes. "H-How...d-did you...k-know...?" he asked.

Yugi looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I-It's nothing..." _I-I must be...h-hearing thing wrong... M-Must be...t-this illness..._

Yugi blinked he hadn't seen the Pharaoh's lips move with the last statement. _I think I'm hearing things..._

Crimson eyes widen in confusion and surprised. "D-Did you...s-say something...?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "N-no..." _At least I think I didn't..._

_I-I thought...I-I heard Yugi's...v-voice in my head... I-It...M-MUST...b-be...t-the fever..._

_What in Ra's name...?_

"I-I heard...t-that time..."

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh and decided to test his theory. _I like Pharaoh's eyes, red was always my favorite color... They are so pretty and their intensity and shade changes with his emotions... I could drown in them if I wasn't careful..._ Yami blushed deeper then the blush from his current fever. Yugi noticed. _You heard that... I know you did... _Yugi practically purred into the Pharaoh's mind.

"W-What...i-is going...o-on here...?"

Yugi blinked as he pulled out the Orb and helped him drink the first dose. _It should be obvious._ Yugi watched the Pharaoh's expression.

"H-How are...y-you doing...t-that...?"

Yugi smirked _No clue, I have a theory though..._

"W-What...?"

_Your Shadow Magic is trying to protect you from this illness, it is trying to destroy the illness, but at the same time it is fighting my Healing light as well. To prevent this from happening again your Shadow Magic has created a path between your mind and mine so that, if I must place the Light in you again your magic will know not to fright mine._

"O-Oh... I-I see..." The healers turn towards them.

"Yes?" asked Yugi.

"Remember to give the Pharaoh some more every couple of hours. Also make sure he rest as well."

"Of course."

"We'll leave you then. We'll be back a couple of weeks later to check up on his progress."

"Alright. You should rest now Pharaoh."

"V-Very well..." With that Yami slowly feel asleep. A few hours later Yugi woke the Pharaoh using their new connection to give him the next dose.


End file.
